Missing scenes from S1E11 - Eats, shoots and leaves
by ChaosisMyMiddleName13
Summary: Missing mini-scenes of how Jackson got from passenger seat to the back, and how he got downstairs in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nothing real fancy, just a tiny piece on how Jackson got from the front of the car to the back.

* * *

" _We gotta get him to a hospital," Mitch said, eyeing Jackson. He was already sweating, and pain was written all over his face._

 _Abe glanced at Jackson, not believing this was happening. He could hear himself repeat "My god" but in his mind he was already thinking of the fastest way to a nearby hospital. He was not going to lose his best friend._

" _Hold on Rafiki. Hold on," he said, gripping the wheel tight and shooting glances at his friend every few seconds._

Mitch was leaning over the seats, trying to assess the damage. Jackson was breathing too fast and Mitch saw the muscles in his jaw work to keep him from crying out. It didn't look good. He leaned closer to him and pressed the shirt harder. Jackson whimpered, trying to get away from Mitch's hands.

'You need to keep pressing Jackson. You have to try to stop the bleeding as much as possible.'

Jackson nodded weakly, and Mitch pulled away his hands. He sat back a little, looking at Jamie. Barely overcome the shock from before, she was now frantically looking from Mitch to Jackson and back.

'Is he-'

'He'll be fine, we just need to get him to a hospital,' Mitch replied. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't lying, but he had no idea how much time Jackson had.

He turned his attention back to the front. Abe was driving fast but kept looking at Jackson. Mitch understood why he was distracted, but it was not something they could afford. He was about to open his mouth to say something about it when Jackson let out a groan and slumped forward in his seat.

Mitch shot forward and grabbed him before he hit the dashboard and pulled him back. He held him there with his left arm bent around the headrest to hold onto him, and pressed the shirt against the wound with his other.

'Rafiki!' Abe yelled out.

'Abe, pull over.'

Abe turned his head towards Mitch.

'What? No, we need to keep moving. We need to-'

'I know,' Mitch interrupted him, 'but you're distracted. Let's put him in the back and I'll drive.'

Abe thought about it for a second and then nodded. He stopped the car on the side of the dirt road and ran out to Jackson's side. As soon as he opened the door, Mitch let go and Jackson fell sideways in Abe's arms. He didn't move or shout, so he had to have lost consciousness. Abe tried to hold him as gentle as he could. He could feel the heat radiating from his body, and his short, fast breaths on his arm.

As Mitch and Jamie opened the doors, Abe carried Jackson to the back, and with their help laid him down on the left side bench.

'Keep pressing this on there if he doesn't do so himself,' Mitch said. Without wasting any more time, Jamie sat down in the passenger seat and Mitch behind the wheel. As he stepped on the gas and the car sped forward, he heard a soft groan, meaning Jackson had woken up. Mitch looked in the rearview mirror. Jackson was pale, and his breathing hitched with every small bump in the road.

'Hang in there Rafiki, and keep this on your side,' Abe said, moving Jackson's hands towards the shirt. Jackson didn't reply, but Abe saw him arm muscles work, so at least he understood.

'Abe, tell me where to drive to,' Mitch said.

'I do know the way, but it might not be the fastest. There is a map in the dashboard cupboard,' he said. Jamie quickly searched for the map, and found it stuffed somewhere in the back.

'Got it!'

Abe leaned forward and pointed at the map.

'The hospital is right there, and we are here,' he said, pointing at another spot.

Jamie traced the map with her finger, calculating the distance in her head.

'Looks like we're ten miles from the hospital,' she said, praying to god she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And on how he got downstairs at the end of the episode.

* * *

" _The cure?"_

" _It worked, you were right," Abe answered with a smile. Jackson felt a small rush of hope. It worked, they had finally found a cure. Both let out a relieved laugh._

For a moment Jackson forgot all that had happened in the past hours, even the fact he had been shot. But with the adrenaline fading now, it came back to him as a sharp pain in his side.

He swallowed hard and steadied himself against the wall with his right hand. The other hand he pressed against the painful spot, feeling it was wet.

'Rafiki, are you allright?' Abe asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I think I pulled some stitches when I wheeled them in there,' Jackson answered as he nodded towards the still frightened children adjacent room. He swayed a little and suddenly felt lightheaded. Abe guided him to the bed behind him and carefully sat down. His shirt had sticky bloodstains. He closed his eyes against the dizziness for a second, and when he opened them again, Abe had found him a wheelchair.

'I'm okay, I just need a second,' Jackson said, eyeing the wheelchair with resentment. Abe opened his mouth to protest when suddenly the doors swung open. Abe turned, the shotgun ready, but staring at them was not an animal, but a group of soldiers. Abe immediately lowered his weapon.

'We're here to evacuate this hospital. You need to come with us straight away,' the leading soldier said. He looked around, eyes lingering on the bloody legs around the counter.

'There's 3 kids in here,' Jackson said, pulling away the attention from the nurse. Two soldiers went into the room, one coming out with the little boy in his arms and the girl by his side. The other was talking to someone calling for medical assistance for the youngest brother.

The leading soldier looked back at Jackson, noticing the red stains on his hospital shirt.

'Can you walk?'

'Yes,' Jackson replied, at the same time Abe said 'No.' Jackson shot him a glare, but Abe ignored it. The soldier just stared at them, clearly impatient. Jackson grumbled a curse and reluctantly sat down in the wheelchair. He could practically feel Abe smile for getting his way.

'Okay, follow us and stay close,' the soldier said, turning on his heels and marching through the doors. The soldier carrying the boy followed, and another watched their backs as Abe pushed Jackson forward.

By the time they were down in the lobby, Jackson felt as if he had run a marathon, even though he hadn't walked all this way. He was tired, and his body felt heavy. His head was pounding, and his side reminded him of his surgery some hours ago. If not for the wheelchair he would not have gotten downstairs, but he wasn't going to tell Abe that, although he had the feeling Abe already knew.

Jackson put his feet down just before they reached the doors and Abe stopped.

'I can walk the last part,' he said, trying hard not to sound as weak as he felt. He waited for Abe to sound his protest, but he was surprised to find him helping him get up. He must have known Jackson wanted to walk out no matter what and had accepted it. He did keep a hand on his arm however and stayed close in case he would drop to the floor. If he had to be honest, Jackson was glad for that, because his first step was slow and painful.

'Sir, is this your dog?'

They stopped and turned. One of the soldiers had found the dog Abe had brought.

'Bacco!' Abe said excited. The dog wagged his tail in joy to the sound of his name. The soldier handed Abe the chain.

Jackson looked at the dog in amazement. The dog was happy and calm, instead of out for blood.

Abe squatted down and scratched the dog's head. He turned his head towards Jackson.

'See?'

'It really does work,' Jackson breathed. Abe nodded, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. It made Jackson smile too.

'Now, let's go save the world Rafiki,' Abe said as he got up and guided both Bacco and Jackson to the door.

Outside, Abe let go of Jacksons arm when they heard Mitch's voice. Jackson said nothing, but thanked Abe in his mind and hobbled along.

'You look like hell,' was the first thing Mitch said as they came into view. Jackson chuckled nervously. I feel like hell too, he thought, but he kept a grin on his face as he said 'Thanks.'


End file.
